


Havaalanı Pişmanlıkları

by o0o_Phoenix_o0o (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bağ kurma, Batman - Freeform, Gen, Güvenlik kontrolleri, Havaalanları, Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/o0o_Phoenix_o0o
Summary: Bruce bu yılki aile tatili için özel jetini almak yerine normal bir uçuş yapmaya(birinci sınıf da olsa) karar verir. Güvenlik kontrollerine vardıkları anda bu kararından pişman olacaktır.





	Havaalanı Pişmanlıkları

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LananiA3O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/gifts).
  * A translation of [Airport Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193916) by [LananiA3O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O). 



> Eserin orjinaline ulaşmak isterseniz https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193916 bağlantısına, LananiA3O'nun diğer çalışmalarına ulaşmak isterseniz https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O bağlantısına tıklayabilirsiniz

“Bu korkunç bir hataydı.”

Bruce önündeki sahneyi içinde sessizce ve gittikçe büyüyen bir rahatsızlıkla izledi.

Belki de bu sefer özel uçağı almamak sağduyulu bir hareket olur, demişti Alfred. Çocuklara biraz alçakgönüllülük öğretecektir, demişti Alfred. Ters gidecek ne olabilir ki, demişti Alfred.

Bruce bir daha asla Alfred'in bu konulardaki tavsiyesini dinlemeyecekti.

Barbara güvenlik kontrolünden geçecek ilk kişiydi, bu kadarında anlaşmayı başarabilmişlerdi. Ne de olsa ayrı olarak taranıp etikietlenmesi gereken bir tekerlekli sandalyesi vardı. Güvenlikteki bayanları çok mutlu edecek şekilde, sırt çantası kabine alınacak bagaj sınırlamalarına milimi milimine uyuyordu. Şampuanları ve parfümleri seyahate uygun boyutlardaydı ve tamamen temiz, yeniden kilitlenebilir bir torbanın içindeydi. Kimsenin onları istemesine gerek bile kalmadan telefonu ve tableti ayrı bir tepsinin içine konmuştu. Tarayıcı tek bir bip sesi bile çıkarmadı, çünkü tekerlekli sandalyesi gezegendeki en dayanıklı plastik ve seramik karışımlarından yapılmıştı.

Bruce tuhaf bir şekilde gururlandı – ne de olsa Barb onun çocuğu değildi, yine de evlat edinme evraklarını masasında yıllardır hazır tutuyordu, Gordon iş başındayken ölecek olursa diye – ve bir anlığına bu işin birkaç dakikada halledilip geçilebileceğini düşünmek için kendine izin verdi.

Sonra Stephanie öne çıktı.

O da tam anlamıyla Bruce'un çocuğu değildi, çocuklarının yarısı ne zaman bir aile etkinliği olsa ona bu gerçeği neşe içinde hatırlatırlardı, ve bu yüzden onu da davet etmeye karar vermişti. Steph güvenlik görevlisine en ışık saçan gülüşünü yolladı ve eşyalarını kutulara dökmeye başladı. Montu. Ceketi. Atkısı. Diğer atkısı. Kemeri. İkinci kemeri – birinin iki kemere neden ihtiyacı olurdu ki? Bilezikleri. On dördü de. Kolyesi. Küpeleri. İlk kilitli poşeti. İkinci kilitli poşeti.

“Bayan-” Güvenlikteki bayan, saçmalık dolu yıllardan dersini aldığı açıktı, onu anında durdurdu. “Yolcu başına sadece bir poşet.”

“Ama ben-”

“İstisna yok. Birinci sınıf için bile.”

Steph geriye döndü ve ona Bruce'un bugüne kadar onun yüzünde gördüğü yalvaran bakışların en acıklısıyla baktı. Bruce başını iki yana salladı.

Stephanie bakışı biraz daha sürdürdü, sonra iç çekti ve Jason'a poşeti attı. Jason poşeti tek eliyle yakalayıp Steph'e sırıttı. O da sırıtışı iade etti. Sonra, Bruce'un müthiş korkusunu haklı çıkararak, ikinci bir poşet çıkarıp onu Tim'e attı. Poşet çocuğun kafasından sekip kavuşmuş kollarına düştü, onu ürküterek uyandırıp ciyaklamasına neden oldu.

“Bir işe yara Snorlax(Sürekli uyuyan bir Pokémon),” Steph dilini çıkardı. “Ve o poşeti kaybedeyim deme.”

Tim poşeti sorgulayan bir bakışla inceledi, sonra derhal uykusuna döndü. Steph bunu evet olarak kabul etti, sonra el çantasından telefonunu çıkardı ve ikisini de son kutuya koydu. Tarayıcıdan neredeyse hoplayarak geçti, anında da durdu. Makine gürültüyle bipledi. Bir görevli geldi ve ona eliyle yanına çağırdı.

Tarayıcının çıldırdığı ilk nokta kızın başı oldu. Steph kaşlarını çattı, sonra saç bandını çıkardı. Parlak metal incileri olanı. İkinci nokta beliydi. Steph süveterini ve atletini kaldırıp Bruce'un iki gün önce, yani Steph'i son gördüğünde orada olmadığını bildiği bir göbek deliği küpesini ortaya çıkardı. Bruce boğazından çıkmaya çalışan şikâyetleri yutkundu – bu şey hijyenik değil, devriye sırasında tehlikeli, çirkin, vücuda zarar veriyor, bedeninize ne yapıyorsunuz, genç hanım – ve kızın unutmuş olduğu bütün yüzükleriyle ayak bileziğini çıkarmasını bekledi. Arkasında insanlar homurdanmaya başladı. Hemen önünde, Damian sesinin bir hakareti yutmayı tam zamanında hatırlamış gibi çıktığı imza sesini çıkardı.

“Eğer Brown'un yüzünden bu uçağı kaçırırsak bir daha asla aile etkinliklerine gelemez.

“Damian!” Bruce sesinin keskin ama kısık olduğundan emin oldu. Gerçek şuydu ki, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. En azından gönülsüzce katılmadan.

Sıradaki Cassandra'ydı. Temiz çantası tam olarak bir eşya içeriyordu – Alfred'in ona birkaç gün önce Yılbaşı'nda verdiği yasemin parfümü. Güvenlik kontrolünden sessizce geçti, çantasını ve küçük cüzdanını aldı, sonra saç bandını kumaşa dikilmiş küçük, seramik bıçakların ve maymuncukların Bruce'un gözüne ilişmesine yetecek kadar kıvırdı.

Bruce renginin en az iki ton solduğundan emindi. Bu kızlar çıldırmıştı.

Sonra Dick öne çıktı.

Çantası sadece temel eşyaları içeriyordu. Diş macunu. Duş jeli. El dezenfektanı.

Her şişe standartlardan on mililitre büyüktü. Dick en parlak gülüşünü takındı, Damian'a göz kırptı ve derhal konuşarak kuralların arasından yolunu açmaya başladı.

Duş jeli ve dezenfektanı aldılar. Diş macununu almasına izin verdiler. Bunun nasıl olduğu hakkında Bruce'un hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Sıradaki Jason'dı.

Bruce tüyleri diken diken olmuş bir halde kendini en kötüsüne hazırladı. Jason sırıtıyordu.  
Bu asla iyi bir şey değildi. Asla. Hiçbir koşulda. Bu berbat olacaktı.

“Kaç bıçak kaçırmaya kalkacak sence,” Duke gerçekçi bir şekilde sordu.

“Hiç,” Tim bir esnemeyle yanıtladı. Bruce onun ne zaman uyandığından emin değildi.

“On dolarına iddaaya girerim ki en az üçtür.”

“İddiaya girmek şansa ve parasal zenginliğe dayanan yararsız bir eğlence aracıdır.” Damian kollarını kavuşturdu ve 'Bu aptalların hiçbirini tanımıyorum.' diye bağıran bir hareketle yana bir adım attı.

Bruce sadece onun sorgulanmak için alıkonmasına neden olmayacak kadar az olduğunu umuyordu.

Jason bir kutu aldı, Steph'in poşetini tıktı, sonra kendi sefil çantasını, sonra da ceketini onunkinin yanına tıktı.

Sonra, Jason silahı çıkardı.

Bruce kanın yüzünden çekildiğini hissetti.

“Bayım.” Güvenlikteki bayan dili tutulmuş hâlde ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bu bir silah.”

“Biliyorum.” Jason ona neredeyse gözlerinin içi gülerek baktı. Güvenlik kontrol noktasının ardında Stephanie kıkırdadı. Dick müthiş bir korkuyla baktı. Cass ve Barb patlamış mısır yiyiormuş gibilerdi. “Ve getirmek için bütün gerekli belgeler yanımda.”

Cüzdanından kâğıtları birer birer çıkardı. Önce bir feragatnameyi sonra diğerini. İmzalanmış. Mühürlenmiş. Zımbalanmış. Güvenlikteki bayan belgelere baktı. Sonra Jason'a baktı. Bu bir şaka olmalıydı. Jason başını iki yana salladı.

İkinci bir görevli geldi. Sonra üçüncü biri. Kâğıtları gözden geçirmeye başladılar, her birini incelediler, sonra silahı, sonra tekrar kâğıtları incelediler. Jason duruşunu ağırlığını bacaklarından birine verecek şekilde değiştirdi, kalçalarından birini çıkardı ve tırnaklarını törpülüyormuş gibi yaptı. Keyifle ıslık çaldı.

“Todd'u-”

“Abini öldüremezsin,” Bruce Damian'ın lafını anında kesti.

“Todd bunu hak ediyor.”

Tim Damian'a yorgun yorgun gülümsedi, sonra Duke'a elini uzattı.

On yedi dakika ve sekiz saniye sonra, güvenlik üçlüsü nihayet onayladı. Silah X-ışınının dışından taşındı. Jason gülümsedi, X-ışınından ses çıkmadan geçti ve tabancasını geri aldı.

Duke on dolarını itiraz etmeden verdi.

Tim arkasından geldi. Dizüstü bilgisayarını, tabletini, ikinci tabletini ve telefonunu çıkardı.

Steph'in poşetini unuttu.

Evrak çantası geri geldi. Tim çantayı alıp ayrı ayrı yerleştirirken esnedi. Vücut tarayıcısından sadece bir adım sonra durdu, kıyafetindeki bazı ceplerden çıkan iki tükenmez kalemi, anahtarlarını, bozuk paralarını, bir Starbucks fişini, iki kullanılmış peçeteyi ve bir plastik çatalı geri aldı.

“Drake'in alışkanlıkları tiksinti verici.”

“Abin biraz düzensiz.” Bruce bunun kendisi için yılın azımsaması olması gerektiğini itiraf etti. Özellikle de arkasındaki büyüyen kalabalık şu anda onun çocuklarından en az beşini öldürmeye yemin etmişken. “Duke, lütfen bana herşeyini grupladığını söyle.”

“Evet, efendim.”

Duke öne çıktı, kilitli poşetini ve telefonunu çıkardı, sonra sırt çantasının geri kalanını aradı. Vücut tarayıcı yavaşça vınladı. Bruce merhameti için yukarıdaki Tanrı'ya şükretti.

Damian öne çıktı. Çantası yoktu. Az eşyayla seyahat etmenin önemli olduğunda ısrar etmişti. Vücut tarayıcısının arkasındaki adama söylendi, sonra ekipman onun geçişine ötünce ona da söylendi.

Tarama kemeriyle pantolonu arasında saklanmış iki küçük bıçağı ortaya çıkardı. Bruce ona hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir bakış attı. Damian, şimdi bıçaksız hâlde, Cass'e somurturken kız ona sırıttı.

“Sadece şanslıydın,” Damian dudak büktü, ama Cassandra başını iki yana salladı.

“Kemerin. Metal. Bıçaklar seramik. Kendine ihanet ettin.”

Bu sadece Damian'ı daha da kızdırmış görünüyordu. Bruce o gelmeden bu ikisinin birbirini parçalamaması için dua etti.

Bruce çanalarını kutulara koydu. Sonra ceketini ve kemerini. Bruce bunun son olduğunu bilmenin rahatlamasının bedenine yayıldığını hissetti. Temizdi. Beş saniye sonra bitecekti. Başını vücut tarayıcıya çevirdi ve güvenlikteki bayan kutulara ulaştığı anda Bruce Jason'ın pis pis sırıttığını fark etti.

“Hey, Bruce! Ayakkabılarının içindeki sustalıları unutma."

Vücut tarayıcının arkasındaki adam ona durgun bir öfkeyle baktı. Bruce içini çekti.

Bazen evlat edinmekten pişmanlık duyuyordu.  



End file.
